


Mind Games

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hallucifer, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer won't leave Sam alone, so Sam does what he hopes was the right choice of letting him in. What he didn't expect to happen was to get closer and closer to Lucifer through the games that they play, and before he can stop himself, he might have just fallen for the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come, with more games to play!

Sam hadn’t been able to stop himself.  
He’d let Lucifer in.  
He had tried so hard, and worked so hard to keep the devil out of his mind, to ignore the all-to-realistic fallen angel that was buzzing in his ear, trying to get his attention.  
All because of one stupid slip up in the library.  
“Shut up,” he’d muttered quietly, an angry look on his face. Upon realizing his mistake, he pushed back the chair and got out of the library as fast as he could – not that it made a difference how far he ran. Lucifer would always be right there.  
Sam was rather annoyed. Not just because he’d acknowledged Lucifer but because he had listened to him, and had gotten help from him. He would have figured out all that Lucifer was telling him eventually… the not-angel-anymore-angel was in his head after all. He just wouldn’t have drawn the conclusion that quickly.  
As if he wasn’t mad at himself enough, he stopped again to ask Lucifer for help in the alley way and back in the apartment. Lucifer seemed all together amused, and oddly willing to help.  
Finally, the case had been worked out and Dean had collapsed on the bed.  
“You going to bed?” Sam said, laughing softly as Dean lay sideways on the cheap motel bed, fully clothed. He hadn’t even bothered to take his shoes off, he just left his legs hanging over the side.  
Sam considered getting up and showering but instead just sat there in the room, staring at the ground.   
Lucifer was there, standing behind him.  
He didn’t need to turn around because he just knew.  
“By all means,” Lucifer said quietly. “Take a shower. You smell.”  
Sam stayed still, unsure what to do. He went for pressing down on his hand, trying to make the image of Lucifer fade.  
“You can’t get rid of me,” Lucifer said, laughing. He walked around the bed until he was standing in front of Sam, who was trying not to make eye contact. “You let me in.”  
“And I can get you out,” Sam said, pressing hard on his palm, a vein on his head sticking out as he put all of his energy into getting Lucifer to go away.  
Lucifer laughed again, a quick low growl of a laugh that made Sam shudder. “Not anymore. I’m here to stay.”  
Sam ran his tongue over his lips and frowned, troubled by the prospect. This couldn’t be happening. It really couldn’t. Lucifer wasn’t real, he was only a figment of Sam’s imagination, and Sam should be able to control his own imagination…  
“Just talk to me Sam,” Lucifer said calmly, leaning against the dresser of the motel. “You did before, and that wasn’t so bad right? Or am I just like all those girls you sleep with while you and your darling brother travel cross-country. You hook up with me, get some information amidst all that and then wham, leave me on the side of the road and try to forget about my existence. Is that how that is?”  
Sam exhaled, focusing all of his energy on the floor.   
“You don’t expect me to help you out again if you treat me like this Sam. I can make your life worse than hell in a snap of my fingers-”  
“Enough,” Sam said loudly, standing up. He quickly glanced at Dean to make sure his brother was still sleeping – which he was. “Enough,” Sam repeated, this time quieter.  
He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled loudly through his mouth. “Okay, alright fine,” he said after a moment. “I will talk to you.”  
A wicked grin cast across Lucifer’s face. “That’s all I ever wanted.”  
Sam had a sinking feeling in his stomach that this was such a wrong idea, and that now he’d never be able to get Lucifer to leave him alone. But he also felt like he’d go even crazier trying to ignore Lucifer, who was persistently around him.   
Sam sat back down on the bed, not really sure what to do now. “So what now?”  
“Well, you’ve just confirmed that… Well I guess that I’m here to stay now,” Lucifer said, shrugging. The same wicked smile he had before crept back onto his features. “I guess I’ll leave you to your shower then.”  
With that, Sam could sense that he was gone.  
Cautiously, he slipped into the bathroom, closing the door and checking all corners of the room for any signs of Lucifer. It was strange, since he should be able to feel if Lucifer was there, but the devil was so real to him, that he needed to double check and reassure himself.   
***  
Sam clicked the shower off and rung his hair out, wincing as the water hit the floor, making a series of loud pangs! as it echoed through the room. He reached his dripping wet arm out of the shower curtain and searched blindly for a towel.   
Once he made contact with it, he pulled it in, did a quick wipe of his body and then wrapped it around his waist. He pulled back the curtain and-  
“Hello Sam.”  
Sam jumped back in surprise as he came face to face with a contented Lucifer.  
“Ow!” he exclaimed, as he hit his head on the wall. “What the hell!”   
As an afterthought from falling down,, he quickly shifted his body so the towel was still covering what it was supposed to.  
Lucifer reached out his hand. “Oh come on Sam. I’m in your head, I’ve seen it all before.”  
Sam’s cheeks flushed red, but he took Lucifer’s hand anyway and was pulled roughly to his feet.  
“What do you want?” Sam asked, sighing.  
“Just want to hang out,” Lucifer said, smiling as he followed behind Sam to the mirror. Sam pulled out his toothbrush and piled a mound of toothpaste on it before deciding to reply.  
“And do what?” he asked, putting his toothbrush into his mouth.  
Lucifer leaned on the wall and shrugged. “Let’s just talk.”  
Sam spat out the toothpaste in his mouth and turned on the tap, rinsing his mouth out with water. He reached across Lucifer to get his clothes.  
“Do you mind?”   
“Not at all.”  
Sam rolled his eyes and faced the other wall, dropping his towel and quickly slipping into his boxers and pants.  
“So what are we going to talk about?” Sam asked, putting a cotton shirt he liked to sleep in on.   
“I have a couple of questions. You’re an interesting human Sam, and I think you’ve baffled every angel you’ve come in contact with.”  
Sam opened the door and walked into the motel room where Dean was still snoring away, probably deep into some dream about him and Cas being married or something. He laughed to himself as he remembered the last time Dean had told him about his dreams – something quite graphic. Needless to say, Sam had lost it and Dean refused to talk about his dreams ever again, from there on in.  
He sat down on his bed, Lucifer sitting down beside him.   
“Well I have some questions for you too then,” Sam said slowly, thinking of a couple of things he’d wanted to know. “How about we go back and forth then.”  
“A questions game,” Lucifer stated, thinking about it for a moment. “I could roll with that.”  
Sam clapped his hands together. “Alright… Should we go somewhere else? I mean, I don’t want Dean to-”  
“Wake up, catch you in a full fledge conversation with no one and think you’re crazy?”  
Sam nodded. “Yeah.”  
“No, we’ll be fine. I don’t think anything could wake him up.”  
“Okay, well I guess you can go first then.”  
Lucifer stood up from the bed and grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and dragged it across the carpeted floor, sitting it down a couple of feet in front of Sam.  
“How did you, an insignificant little bag of flesh, so humanly human over power me?”  
Sam bit his bottom lip and lightly shrugged his shoulders. He’d thought about it for a while, but couldn’t draw a very powerful conclusion. “You know, if Dean hadn’t of showed up, I couldn’t have the strength to do it. But…” he winced as he remembered beating his brother, well Lucifer beating his brother technically but he was there the whole time, conscious inside. There was so much blood, and broken bones, and seeing his brother in such peril had made his emotions so strong that he was able to break the veil, and take as much control as he could over his body. Lucifer was riding backseat from that moment on, but Sam was aware of him trying to regain authority. “But just seeing him like that…” he shook his head.   
“But here’s what I don’t understand,” Lucifer said, crossing his arms. “How could you be more powerful than me? I loved my brother as fiercely as you yours, but I was born an archangel and you are just a simple human. I don’t understand how your love for your family could be more powerful than mine.”  
Sam looked down at the ground, considering what Lucifer was saying. He’d never really thought about that part before. “I’m not really sure. That’s something you’d have to take up with your dad, he’s the one who created us after all. I’m only an insignificant bag of flesh, remember?”   
Lucifer shrugged.   
It was a weird gesture to reply with. Sam had more expected him to burst into flames, angry at the thought of his father making humans with a bigger capacity to love, or at Sam’s audacity to really even mention Lucifer’s father.  
But then again, he hadn’t actually been expecting this. The Lucifer inside his mind, that he was seeing was not the same fallen angel he’d fought and defeated. This was a different Lucifer, fully invested in not just driving Sam mad, but learning all about him. Of course he have no qualms pushing Sam over the edge into insanity, but he genuinely wanted to get to know what Sam was.  
He was practically human, Sam thought. And he was so real too that Sam could touch him and he’d feel a real person beneath his grasp.   
So Sam felt safe enough. Maybe he should have been more cautious, but for some reason he trusted Lucifer’s intentions for the most part.  
“I guess that means it’s my turn for a question,” Sam said slowly, thinking about what he wanted to ask first.   
“Take your time. I’m here for let me see… eternity,” Lucifer said, amused.   
“Right… well my question for you is… What were you doing in hell before you were let out by, um, me?”   
“I was dormant, I suppose you could say. Just kind of mindless waiting, surrounded by flame.”  
“Was it lonely?” Sam couldn’t help himself from asking.  
“Hey now, I think you’ve already used up your question for your turn. It’s my turn now.”  
Sam sighed. He recalled Lucifer asking more than one question in their last round, but he refrained from pointing it out.   
“How many guys have you had sex with?”  
Sam looked up, shocked for a moment. “W-what?”  
“What’s the count at for male genitalia?”  
“Zero!” Sam said, his face confused.  
“Are you sure about that?”  
“Yes, ‘m pretty sure I know how many guys I’d have slept with, thank you.”  
“Well do you know how many girl you’ve had sex with? Can you give me the count right off your head, right now?”  
Sam paused and thought about it. “Um…” The pause was just a second too long for Lucifer.  
“That’s that then,” Lucifer said, not ashamed to show how much he was enjoying himself.   
Sam rubbed his eyes and held his hands against his forehead. Obviously Lucifer really just wanted to make Sam feel as much discomfort as possible…  
“You seem tired,” Lucifer stated in a false-sympathetic voice. “How about I let you sleep then?”  
“That would be very nice of-” Sam looked up but Lucifer was already gone.  
He exhaled and rubbed his eyes one more time before crawling under the covers, welcoming to pillow into his headspace.  
“Goodnight,” he whispered, to no one in particular.


End file.
